Limitless Friendship
by Kamisoronoha
Summary: The Hidden Shadow Village is under attack from creatures known as Capsule Monsters, demons lead by a mysterious force. A young boy called Kami will risk it all to protect his village, friends, and maybe...the world. Rated T right now but may change to M for later stuffs ;).


**A/N: SO this is my new story I'm making. It's a Naruto crossover fanfiction with tons of twists and turns. I hope you guys will enjoy this alot, just like I do writing it.**

My name is Kamisoronoha. It's a long name, but it's all I have. My parents died a long time ago, and I never knew my name. I don't talk to many people, but those I do talk to call me Kami. I live in the Hidden Shadow Village. Most people have never heard of this village, we like to live in secret. Only the Hokage know of us, and even some of them have forgotten. I had lived here for all my life, because when I was born the magical capsule monster Darkrai was sealed inside of me. People tended to stay away from me, which was fine by me.

I had woken up that day just like anyother day, going out to kill one of those damn capsule monsters. As I went outside I saw many of the demons in the outskirts of the town. The monsters tended to mind their own business. Unless you got close to them that is...which I do. I ran toward a Charizard, a massive flame breathing goliath. I glared at him, my hatred for Capsule monsters fueled my blade, giving it incredible strength. My shadow black scarf flapped in the wind as I ran at him, my ash black boots crunching against the ground as I ran. My coat moved with the wind. Most of the coat was midnight black, with red lines on certain edges. I had inherited from my father Kirito. My black undershirt had the symbol of my family on it. ().

"I kill you Charizard, I WILL PROTECT THE SHADOW VILLAGE!" I yelled as I jumped into the air, bringing my sword through the air, slicing the head off of the devilish capsule monster. "For as long as I live, I'll fight you capsule monsters" I said as I spit. I sheathed my sword and began walking back to the village, satisfied for the moment, knowing the village was a bit safer thanks to me, the hero of the Hidden Shadow Village.

As I entered into the village, I watched people crouching behind desks shaking as I walked past. _Oh those villagers, they always do this_. I laughed waving to them as I walked by. My 7 foot long sword was flat against my back. It had been crafted for me before I was born. It was called a Zanpakuto, a powerful soul that could transform, giving me new levels of power! As I moved towards the marketplace, the number of prankster villagers began thinning.

As I entered the marketplace Makura waved me over to her. I sighed. Makura was _**MADLY**_ in love with me. She was a nice girl, and not unattractive but I wasn't big into it. "Hey Maku" I said using her shortened nickname. Even though I couldn't return her endless love and affection, we could still be good friends. "Hey Kami, what did you do outside today" she asked quizzically her arms behind her back. Her lightheartedness was infectious and it annoyed me.

"Oh nothing much. I just did my job, protecting this village from the creatures that killed my parents" My face darkened as I spoke and Makura's eyes stared longingly at my face. "You should let me go with you next time, I'm sure my Water style jutsu would be useful to you" she offered hopefully. I smiled a little bit and decided to humor her. "Alright, how bout you and me go out on a mission...alone" I said, a devilish suggestive grin plastered on my face. She blushed a red tomato shy and looked up at me with doe eyes. "I-I'd love that Kami-kun". I felt happy with making someone else happy. It felt great being a hero. "Well let's meet up around noon to grab a mission" I said nonchalantly walking away waving back at her. "Bye...I love you" she said whispering the last part, but my expert ears heard her easily. I chuckled and began walking to Seiun-senpai's house.

Seiun was the last survivor from the Nebula clan and he was the leader of team 13, my team. He had been training me in the ninja arts, helping me increase my power above that of all other ninjas. Seiun was pretty relaxed most of the time but on a mission, he was always focused. That's why I had him train me, so I could be the best hero possible. Walking through the village, I noticed a strange lack of people out in the streets at the moment. _Normally there are more of them here...I wonder what's going on_ I thought as I neared Seiun's house.

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me just wanted to know how you liked the story so far. I hope I've got you on the edge of your seat, cause this next chapter will be EXCITING.**


End file.
